smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prison Break!
"The Prison Break!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in February. The trolls are seen in a prison where they are punished for vandalizing numerous pages. However, it is until Masked Menace comes in and helps them out. What will happen next? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing and some possible racist scenes. It shows a prison called: "THE TROLL PRISON". Inside, many trolls such as: "Syrian Bird, Onion Cream, Scam Bots and some Vandal Clowns" are seen. Syrian Bird is seen screaming Arabic gibberish. Trikkiboy is seen with red eyes exhausted while Onion Cream keeps screaming "Moose Fuck!" at him. Onion Cream: You are a moose fuck, moose face and a moose ass! Don't deny it. Trikkiboy: Could you not be yourself FOR 5 MINUTES?!?! This Article Is A Stub: You are a bitch for getting me globally blocked multiple times Trikkishit! DROXYBYTHEHOAXY: Suck a big dick!! Trikkiboy: Alright, fuck this... AGONZO!!! Agonzo7988 then comes in to respond to Trikkiboy. Agonzo7988: Yes Jamie? What do you need? Trikkiboy: I am tired of dealing with these menaces to society! Please take care of them while I take a rest! Agonzo7988: Sure will! Trikkiboy then leaves with blood-shot eyes while Agonzo7988 is seen holding a bat guarding the prison. Brazilian Bird: (Screams Portugal gibberish) United Kingdom Bird: Fuck off Brazilian cunt! I got globally blocked unlike you! Chinese Bird: CHING-CONG!! Crush: What was I blocked for anyways? Agonzo7988: Constant sock-puppetry. Crush: Awww... Brazilian Bird continues to speak Portugal gibberish. Agonzo7988: AHHHHHHHHHHH SHADUP!! (He whacks Brazilian Bird in the head with the bat causing him to get knocked out) I am gonna go now. Don't do anything dumb. SquidwardPepe: I wanna lick you! Vandal Clown 6: Fuck the admins!! Agonzo leaves the jail room. 12:30 PM... A dark figure is seen around the troll prison. It goes inside stealthily without tripping any alarms. Meanwhile, the trolls are seen sleeping in their ceil together while the dark figure comes and opens the door. He turns on the light and it is revealed to be... Onion Cream: (Wakes up) Huh? Who's there? This Article Is A Stub: What is going on? Stanksupergood: Who's there?! The Masked Menace! Masked Menace: I am here to get you out of here ASAP... Onion Cream: Masked Menace?! What are you doing here?? Masked Menace: I heard about you getting arrested today once yet again. Time to bust you all out. Icelandic Bird: YES!! FREEDOM AT LA-- Onion Cream then shuts his mouth. Onion Cream: Dude! Shut the moose fuck up! Do you want the Masked Menace to get caught?! Icelandic Bird: Sorry... Masked Menace: Don't worry. (He opens up the jail cell) Get out of here now. All of the trolls rush in a hurry accidentally running over Masked Menace. Masked Menace: Ohhhhhh... Now I know how it feels to be in MarioFan2009's stories... he tortures the villains like this... (he faints on the ground) Outside the prison... DROXYBYTHEHOAXY: Guys, now we have escaped, we can mess up the town! The Troll Robot: I barely got a chance to destroy wiki pages though... United Kingdom Bird: Well, since I am blocked globally, I will have to wait for you guys to finish your persisted vandalism. SquidwardPepe: I am gonna write down stuff such as "I wanna lick you" and "Wanna a belly rub?". This Article Is A Stub: Great! This is gonna be fun! Muhahaha! Onion Cream: To the SML wiki headquarters EVERYBODY!! The trolls rush to the wiki headquarters having their "fun". It shows Sunny Funny's house in which AsphaltianOof is sleeping on the couch with a crap ton of sprite on the floor. Along with him is some blue paint and shows paint all over the couch and the wall Sunny Funny then comes to the living room. Sunny Funny: Oh my ever living God! What is wrong with this pink blockhead! He ruined my couch and walls! Now I have to clean everything! I hate it when he does these things! She is seen going into the kitchen and comes back with a towel and spray. While cleaning, AsphaltianOof suddenly wakes up with a chainsaw in his hand. AsphaltianOof: WOO HOO!!! YEAH!! IT IS A TOUCH DOWN!!! Sunny Funny: What the hell?! AsphaltianOof: REEEEEEEEEEEE!! (He throws the paint at Sunny Funny's back) Sunny Funny: GAAAAHH! (She suddenly turn into her inverted version and with a beam, she throws the chainsaw out of AsphaltianOof's hands) AsphaltianOof: What the? Sunny Funny: (She then turns back into her normal self) WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU ANYHOW?! (She looks at the back of her shirt to see blue paint smeared all over it) I've got a good mind to kick you out once and for all! AsphaltianOof: Awwww you don't mean it do you? Sunny Funny: Yes I do too! What is the meaning of that ruckus you made?! Fully turning on your chainsaw and throwing paint! Gah! Now I gotta clean myself! AsphaltianOof: Well, sorry... Sunny Funny: Sorry does NOT feed the bulldog! She leaves the room to go clean herself. AsphaltianOof: (Sigh) She's just salty... It then shows the wiki vandals ruining the headquarters by destroying stuff, writing graffiti on the walls, ripping apart article pages, etc. SquidwardPepe is seen taking a picture of his own genitals (WHICH IS IN FACT CENSORED) and posting the picture on the wall. SquidwardPepe: Hahahaha! They will be licking it gooooood! Syrian Bird is seen rapidly moving his eyes all over the place while ripping apart article pages and screaming Arabic gibberish. Masked Menace is seen looking through a window to see everybody's doings. Masked Menace: Soooo. This is what they do on their spare time? I am not amused to be honest... It goes back to the trolls destroying pages. Onion Cream is seen unzipping his pants and peeing on a picture of Trikkiboy. Onion Cream: Hope you like that! It has many vitamins and minerals for your bones! Masked Menace sees this and his face turns green. Masked Menace: M--My boss JUST did THAT?! (He throws up on the grass) I have seen enough! I am out! O U T! OUT! He then leaves in disgust running off. Polish Bird: Te skurwiele zginą! After quite a while of being gross, destroying stuff and ruining the place, they leave while happy with their doings. United Kingdom Bird: You had your fun? Onion Cream: No shit we did! You missed out a ton of fun! United Kingdom Bird: Probably because I am BLOCKED GLOBALLY! Vandal Clown 7: Sucks to be you! Vandal-Saurus Rex: Yeah! We had a shit ton of fun! TheKranyKangaroo: It was amazing! Onion Cream: Let's go and have our fun! Vandal Clown 3: Yeah! They all run off to mess with the town. In the morning... The town is seen normal and not out of the ordinary. Soon the news comes on the TV with Goodman saying that the vandals have escaped from their prison and the admins and police are in a man hunt looking for them. The whole entire town of Pensacola now knows about this. Everybody is seen making sure to lock their doors in case they barge into their houses. Meanwhile, Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are watching Cartoon Network while Sunny Funny is doing the dishes. Buckaroo: So what about the trolls? Azaz: I hope they don't come after us... AsphaltianOof: Me too. I will murder them if they do! (Pulls out his chainsaw) It then goes to show the trolls at the back of Sunny Funny's house. However, they do not know it is her house. Onion Cream: Haha! Let's destroy some bushes and grass! Irish Bird: Yes! This Article Is A Stub: Can't wait! Let's start with the big stuff first; bushes! SquidwardPepe is already seen peeing on the bushes. SquidwardPepe: I beg your pardon? The rest are seen destroying some trees and making a ton of noise. Sunny Funny is seen cooking breakfast until she hears the noises. Sunny Funny: What's going on out there? She opens the window at the back. Sunny Funny: Hey! What are you a-- She then sees the trolls messing around with her back house. Sunny Funny realizes those are the trolls that have destroyed her planet and family. Her pupils turn very small after seeing this and she grows with wide anger. Syrian Bird then spots her and starts screaming gibberish. Onion Cream: Hey guys, I think Syrian is tryna tell us something. DROXY: What is it not-so peaceful country bird? He points at Sunny Funny. All the trolls look and her and they get shocked. Onion Cream: WH-- GET HER!! NOW!! TheKrankyKangaroo: YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! She then closes her window and goes behind quickly. Angered as never before, she turns into her inverted version with white tint in her eyes. Polish Bird: Open up that fucking window now or we will bust it open!! That does it! My Sockpuppet Account, CHARGE AT THE WINDOW!! My Sockpuppet Account: (Giggles goofily) Alright there sirrr! He then takes a few steps back and then charges at the window. However, an inverted Sunny Funny is seen and My Sockpuppet Account's face turns happy angry to a completely shocked one. My Sockpuppet Account is seen shivering and gets grabbed by Sunny only to be beaten up badly. Sunny Funny: You will pay for this... Icelandic Bird: I think we should run... Vandal Clown 13: Yeah, good idea... They all attempt to run away but are dragged by Sunny Funny's force. Vandal Clown 2: Hey! What the heck? Onion Cream: Why can't we run on our own will?? They all get dragged into Sunny Funny's house. Sunny Funny: Welcome... Irish Bird: RUN BITCH RUUUUUNNNNN!! This Article Is A Stub: Oh shit... They all run off but Sunny Funny catches up to them. Sunny Funny: Your not leaving... DROXY: FUCK!!! WE GOTTA RU--- He is then stabbed by knife that is thrown at him. This Article Is A Stub: NOOOOOOO!! Brazilian Bird: (Screams Portugal) United Kingdom Bird: Guys! Just run damnit!! They attempt to leave but are forced by Sunny Funny to be dragged back again. Stanksupergood: Why can't we run on our own wi--- His neck then gets snapped. Onion Cream: Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... All of the trolls are beaten up in savage ways expect for Onion Cream. The trolls are unable to move because of severe body injuries. Sunny Funny then forces Onion Cream toward her. Sunny Funny: You thought you could just kill my family and get away with it huh? Onion Cream: No... NO... FUCK YOU FLOWER BITCH FUCK YOU!! Sunny Funny: I was never a flower bitch to begin with you pathetic waste of a human. She then forces knives in his mouth causing his mouth to bleed. Sunny Funny: YEAH! You like the taste of sharp objects?! THAT IS FOR DENNY!! And this... is for my father... Onion Cream: DO YOUR WORST YO-- He then gets thrown into the living room causing Onion Cream to bump on the TV. AsphaltianOof: What the hell?! Azaz: Where did this piece of nothing come from?! AsphaltianOof: I don't know but... IT IS A INTRUDER!! (Grabs his chainsaw) KILL HIM!! Onion Cream: Oh fucking moose icicles... Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen chasing a injured Onion Cream while Sunny Funny watches in her inverted version. Buckaroo: WHAT ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SUNNY?! Sunny Funny: Wait... I ca--- Buckaroo then pulls out a shotgun. Buckaroo: DIE YOU DIRTY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING-- Sunny Funny: AHHHHH! WAIT BUCKAROO!! IT IS JUST ME!! SUNNY!! Buckaroo is seen chasing inverted Sunny while attempting to shoot her. Masked Menace sees everything that Sunny Funny did to the trolls. Masked Menace: Just wait until I get my hands on that no good for nothing Flower... I will turn her body into nothing... I will break every bone in her BODY... MarioFan2009 is seen with a angered face near Masked Menace. Masked Menace: I WILL-- Suddenly, he gets hit in the head with a hammer by MarioFan2009. Masked Menace falls on the floor while MarioFan2009 smiles and it irises out on him. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * The part where Trikkiboy says "Could you not be yourself FOR 5 MINUTES?!?!" is a line that Shrek said. * This marks the first appearance of Masked Menace in a MarioFan2009 story. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:Trolls Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:This Article Is a Stub Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:The Vandal-Saurus Rex Episodes Category:DROXYBYHOAXY Episodes